Nuashkitae
A brief introduction description of who the character is. * Full Name: Nuashkitae * Titles Held: Baelimaith Archer * Race: high-elf * Birthplace: Shabreena, Eysabreen, Drorn * Date of Birth: Autumn 610qc * Current Age (769qc): 159 Family * Father: * Mother: * Siblings: Kykail, brother older * Others: Associations * Known Allies: * Known Enemies: * Affiliated Groups: Ancestry Famous people or events in their family line. Early Life In the year 610qc a child was born to the elven community of Siluthiwen deep in the heart of Simaithiesti; the elven woods of Drorn. As an elven child, Nuashk was raised by her whole community, and in just ten years she could talk and remembered the song all the people sung to her as a babe. Their homes were in the heights of the trees climbing and exploring the high and distant branches, or living at the bases, gardening and learning about the deeper meanings of existing. She spend her first few decades learning about nature from the Aidwatae, or elven druids, and learning to fight from her family and eventually the Baelimaith, the elven boarder guardian warriors. With a mind that just wasn't sated, she wanted to know more about how the world worked beyond what she could see and so she was sent to the wizard of the Tanglewoods, Quall. A master of planar and bird related magic he taught her the ways of the arcane pieces at a time as she visited him, bringing him supplies for his studies and caring for his many birds when he was away. Her practices were interrupted though as at only 56 years old there was an invasion of beings from the deep dark parts of the cosmos in what the humans called the Year of Hell. In this time the elven ancestors came back from the afterlife of Avernaith to help the elves and lessened the casualties. In this time ruins found in the woods began to have some ancient magic wake up in them, holding some long lost power from their creators, the now extinct Grey Elves. Elven scholars would study these for years to come. Not all were saved though, as her older brother Kykail was killed by some of theid fiendish being as well many of the Baelimaith. It was at this time that Nuaskitae decided to give more of her time to the study of combat and archery to help defend her people more, and so none could die like her brother. As the humans beyond the woods expanded their lands further the elves strengthened their borders eventually a crisis of possible war between the lands of Eyshabreen and Hilsyren over somewhere called Rom in 717qc, many elves who could fight were asked to aid, and Nuaskitae at the young age of 107 joins them. Though this conflict ends in peace the chaos of the human world fascinates Nashkitae and she decides to explore it further. Adventures How and why they started adventuring followed (below) by a rough public summery of what happened in these adventures (add more if needed). The Horse People Conflicts As the humans were having problems with the horse people of Parethwee to the east, Nuaskitae teamed up with a young cleric of Fryknoss called Tonio Gasparri to be on the front lines meeting centaurs and lizardmen as well as the tribes people, and finding them far more enlightened that the so called civilized folks. After only five years young human Gasparri asked Nuaskitae to marry him, but at the tender age of 112 she had too much in the world she wanted to see and said she would contact him when she got back. The Southern Lands In 721qc Nuashkitae took to the seas on ships to explore the continents of Gotmair and Brachasia, become very talented in languages and gaining a better understanding of human cultures, until she started to realize she wish she had someone to share these things with so thought she would return to Gasparri and accept. In these days she met the wild elves of the Halninatiad Heart Lands, the animal people of Ehloria, and even met the sea elves of the Sarison Sea who told her about the mysterious people of the lands of Quoyakohonik. She visited the elven mother land of Trinity Que where her parents came from, met the king and queen, swam in the magical Trinity Falls, and explored the caves of the Western Waves. Here she learned of the other types of elves that existed besides her own and the wild ones of the Halnin. The northern elves (the Narethesti) were the pure blooded elves who were descendants of the first elves who came down from the stars. The eastern elves (Aeristi) elves kept close to the ways of the ancient Grey Elves believing their way lawful way purer, one of body and mind, over coming the whims of freedom. The western elves (Verestiern) were to scarred and bitter from their never ending battle with the orcs and Ny'sheebans who relentlessly attacked their lands border. And the Southern elves (Sythika) were too touched by madness and inbreeding long ago and now lived on an island of their own rapeseed by a great gulf and shame from all other elves. Return to Eyshabreen When she returned she realized that thirty years was a very long time for a human and she had learned that Gasparri had thrown himself into his church life and become a senior Grapheme, often being sent away to Lucana and other lands. She thought that she was better off without him and decided to return to her home land once again. It was 750qc and her home forest of Simaithiesti had apparently being growing too small for some elves and some had decided to settle in a new colony to the north called Aprina and they named it Miomyn. They had left five years ago and if Nuaskitae had been there then she would have joined them, but she was happy to carry on her magical studies with Quall again. When another civil war breaks out in the human lands of Eyshabreen again, the elves started to worry that they had no contact with Miomyn for some years now and scouts were sent to investigate. Nuashkitae again was going to go but her mother got ill and so stayed behind to be close with her. She got well very quickly it seemed and Nuaskitae got close to her father which she hadn't since a small child, and she perfected her archery skills with him and he told her she should combine her magi with her archery and become an Arcane Archer At the age of 150 Nuaskitae was content with her peaceful life of study and mastery, having many things she had brought back from her foreign lands to try and understand, or write books on when the dark new came that would sully elves for all time. The drow. The Reign of Shadows A long lost off shoot of the elves who had resided underground for thousands of years sent out armies of nightmarish creatures to attack the land of Hilsyren to the west and spread out to the lands to the north over four years. It is believed that the elven colonists who had settled Miomyn had disturbed them and were all killed for their efforts. In this time Nuaskitae and other other warriors elves protected the western border but the dark elves or drow seemed to have little interest in attacking them, and left the land of Eyshabreen and elven Simaithiesti alone. Only once did Nuashkitae confronted these dark skinned white hair elves of pure evil, and found the experience shivering to her soul in how far an elf could fall into depravity. She was lucky enough in this time to work with the Gaardrimme, the riders of the giant talking owls and fl one called Hawoothwa into battle against the drow's monstrous Dark Hoards of blue scro orcs, vile black goblins, and lumbering night ogres. When all seemed lost for the humans a mysterious army of metal clad men calling themselves the Arcadians came from the north to drive the drow and their Dark Hoards back under underground and all they required was a treaty to be signed that said no one of these lands of Drorn were allowed to interfere with their was with the human empire beyond the barbarians lands called Kaebria. The human lands weak agreed to this, and for the next few years the Arcadians had a strong presence in Drorn until the lands were strong enough to look after themselves and then minimized their presence. In all this time Eyshabreen was unaffected again, growing stronger and wealthier, caring not for the Arcadians war, but the elves did. Secret survivors of Miomyn had taken to living in the cold woods in the lands of the north and believed there was something far more sinister about these supposed 'saviors' and formed a rebellion called the Tu'nic'el. Simaithiest kept seperate from them as possible (on the outside) as their presence seemed to irk the Arcadians into violence towards the elves and anyone associated with the rebellion. Strings of Fate In the year 767qc, after three years of Arcadian presence a Giant Eye appeared in the sky for the whole world to see, and though most thought this was a sign of the Noddegemra, the elves knew it was the Eye of the Creator of the Universe judging mortality. This turned out to be true as nine people were chose to represent all mortality, and by the grace of heroes passed this Test. After this it seemed magic grew in the world, even the smallest spells Nuaskitae and other magic users could cast would never seem to be depleted and when a vast magic beam of energy appeared over the southern coast something else happened; the Grey Elf ruins that had stirred in the Year of Hell started to wake up again. In the years since the Shadow Reign of the drow, it was discovered that these dark elves had descended from the Grey Elves, corrupted by a dark spider demon goddess called Lolth, and so the elven elders decided that these Grey Elf ruins stirring could not be a good thing and decided to send out their greatest champions to see if they could learn more from these other Grey Elven ruins. Nuashkitae at this time was seeking to become a Arcane Archer, but her master Quall had vanished and no one knew were he was so she was having to seek a new master, Gwentrith Gildenleaf. He asked of her to investigate the disappearance of a dragon skeleton from the Dead Woods, and she traced its thieves to the northern halfling lands, where with a dragon blooded sorcerer called Wyce and some halflings they uncovered a plot by a dragon cult to raise its body in preparation for a coming war of dragons. She reported back and her master Gwentrith was very impressed with what she had found out and next asked her to investigate the death of servants of an ally to the elves known as Lady Loquacious. Nuaskitae discovered it was probably to do with an evil foreign huntress in the service of a dark goddess called Zariel who was responsible, thanks to the help of strange band of heroes Alexander of Trianor, Sedeyp of Olidammara and an unknown redhead wizard woman. The Ruins of the Grey Upon her return Gwentrith thought her ready to begin her training as an Arcane Archer but also have to be a new champion with a very special missing; learn the locations of the Grey Elves by solving the mystery of the Riddle Tree. Travelling to Resenfen in Hilsyren and translating and solving the Riddle Trees puzzles, she opened a gate way to the Ethreal Plane where she met Ahrimon Melithiki, last of the Grey Elves. He said that if she wanted to help end the waking Grey Elf ruins before the drow get their hands on them, she would need to find and infiltrate a group of adventurers from Hilsyren currently in the city of Pargent, and her old friend there Tonia Gasparri would be ready for her arrival because he had told him. He said he would send a messenger come the time, and for her to keep an Amulet of his so his Hand could find her when the time was right. Travelling to Pargent she found the heroes Adalan, Balthier, and Amroth and aided them in solving a mystery trail Gasparri had left for them so only the worthy or Nuaskitae could find him. He had gone into hiding, now a very old man, and told them that the Cardinal who had replaced him, Cardinal Umbras Ervo was gathering up all the knowledge of the Grey Elves he could and sending out lizard man slaves to dig for them. He suspects the new Cardinal wants to use the power of the Grey Elves magic to wipe out chaos from the world, but he wasn;t the first man to try this, and last time it happened 300 years it collapsed four mountains into the desert. She would now have to travel with these adventurers and find the rest of these ruins of what is more than just random, but belong to a vast and titanic doomsday device with the power to stop the sun; the Sanastra Archelleo. Goals What is is they are seeking in their adventures and life in general. Notable Deeds Famous incidences in their life and adventures they re proud of accomplishing. Another Incident Name What happened summery. Another Incident Name What happened summery. Personality What their personality is like to people who meet them. Score -21